Adhesive composition components such as base polymers, tackifiers, and waxes are customarily provided as separate components for formulation into adhesive compositions. In adhesive packaging applications, adhesive compositions are sought that provide a desired combination of physical properties, such as reduced set time and improved mechanical strength, including fiber tear and failure mode; in adhesive assembly applications, adhesive compositions are sought that provide a desired combination of long set time.
Exemplary base polymer compositions and methods of making polymer compositions for adhesive applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,294,681 and 7,524,910. Various polymers described in these patents and/or produced by the methods disclosed in these patents have been sold by ExxonMobil Chemical Company as LINXAR™ polymers. In addition, the process platform described in these patents can sometimes be of limited robustness for developing new products or altering product design to satisfy customer needs.
WO Publication No. 2013/134038 discloses a method for producing a polymer blend having at least two different propylene-based polymers produced in parallel reactors.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an adhesive composition utilizing the new polymer blends with one or more C2/C3 homopolymers, such that the adhesive compositions have superior fiber tear, set time, and failure mode compared to commercial adhesive formulations.